My Weakness
by WarmBodies4Life
Summary: (A Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction) Elizabeth Sheridan's entire world is about to change as she meets her one an only soul mate, Damon Salvatore. Elizabeth has lived her entire undead life as an evil monster. A true vampire. Until she meets Damon that is...
1. Chapter 1: Love At First Bite

Copywrited 2013

Prologue

The Town of Mystic Falls was a quiet town, of course there was now and then, they had an animal attack. But that hadn't happened since the 1900's. After that the town grew isolated and quiet for quite some time. It had been so long since vampires had lived in this town that even great grandpa would chuckle at the word. That was until one of them came home. Elizabeth Sheridan.

Elizabeth Sheridan was a cold, evil, vampire. She had done terrible things in this town so long ago. Terrible things. What would possibly make her come home? What? She haven't thought of going home until she realized how much she missed it, it a sincere way, she missed it. She missed the quiet little town of Mystic Falls. But one little visit couldn't hurt? Now could it?

It could.

Damon and Stefan Salvatore, brothers. Tragically had lost they're parents that fall, since Damon was 18 he could live on his own, he protected Stefan. They both continued be what they're father wanted them to be. Slayers. Damon and Stefan honored the family business with pride, at least Stefan did. Damon began to drift away from his fathers wish even though, he was after all, the oldest. He falls for a girl, not knowing it would effect his life immensely. A school girl crush couldn't ruin this once truthful brotherly relationship and unmistakably honorable career now could it?

It could.

Present

Stefan walks in to the living room overjoyed at the sight of the news paper. "Damon! Look! Come here!" Stefan yells terrified but excited as he reads the headline.

"Animal attack leaves two dead"

Damon rushes into the living room to find Stefan excited about the news.

"What's so important?" Damon asks sitting down onto the couch by Stefan. Stefan shoves the paper into his face trying to hit his smile. Damon takes a look and frowns.

"Why-" Damon starts to say but stops as he reads the headline. Stefan is confused at Damon's reaction.

I though Damon would be excited. After all we can finally start the family job! Vampire hunting. Dad always talked about it, that way we knew if he ever passed unexpectedly. It's a good thing he did because, he's gone.

"Vampires..." Damon mutters focusing his eyes on the paper.

"Yes! Can we go hunting tonight?!" Stefan asks elated.

"I suppose. We have been training I guess.." Damon mutters continuing to scan the paper.

Damon never really did like the fact of a career being pushed on him. Stefan loved the idea, he was good at it too. Although he'd never staked a real vampire before it made his mind tickle that he could have the chance tonight.

Damon set down the paper with a concerned face.

"What?" Stefan asked Damon.

"It's just I... Never thought this would actually happen..." Damon admits looking at his brother.

"You don't sound excited." Stefan says nudging Damon.

"I'm not." Damon says getting off the couch. He sets the news paper down and heads downstairs.

Stefan sits on the couch frozen.

Why must my brother disrespect his destiny? It's an honor to be chosen as a slayer. He should be proud like me.

Stefan practically jumps off the couch and runs down stairs chasing after his brother.

"Oooff!" Damon says surprised.

"Sorry," Stefan apologizes after running into his brother.

Damon continues looking at the wall, almost as it hold a secret.. Damon pushes a spot in the wall and it unfolds. Stefan's jaw drops as he sees the hidden room. It's walls are lined with stakes and tubes filled with vervain.

"Whoa..." Stefan says dumbfounded, his father never told him about this room. Perhaps because he was the younger brother?

"It's a panic room." Damon says walking inside the small area. Stefan follows him.

"We'll use some of these tonight." Damon says looking up and down at the stakes of all shapes and sizes.

"Sweet!" Stefan says in awe.

Damon quickly exits the room and pulls Stefan, gesturing him to leave also. Stefan stumbles behind still amazing a the room.

Tonight will be fun. Stefan thinks.

Time jump=Later that night

Elizabeth quietly waits by a tree on the side of the road. Should I go in to town? She thinks still unsure of how it's changed. Of of a sudden she hears a car coming from the distance, she climbs the tree in seconds as she hides in the branches unseen.

The car stops and pulls to the side of the road under the tree. Elizabeth doesn't move. Damon and Stefan exit the car as the both grab there supply bags. Elizabeth smirks at the sight of the two humans as the walk over to the other side of the street.

Elizabeth gets a good look at them.

Her eyes fill with something she hadn't felt in a while. Compassion. She looks at the tall one. Messy black hair, wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. She stares at him as he talks to the other boy, but Elizabeth doesn't show interest in him. She decides not to kill them, but why? She likes the tall one.

"We need to figure out this trap you where talking about Damon." Stefan says as they both sit down.

"I don't like the woods, I feel like we're being watched." Stefan continues.

Elizabeth smirks. Damon, her crush. She wonders what the other boys name is as she continues to eavesdrop on Damon and Stefan.

"We probably are, just wait Stefan, well figure that out in a second..." Damon says poking around in his back pack.

Elizabeth waits until finally Damon and Stefan leave.

'Okay, I must meet this Damon boy, I don't know what it is about him but he's just.. I must meet him.' Elizabeth thinks as they as far away. She jumps down from the tree and starts to follow them.

"Damon?" Stefan asks uncertain of the plan.

"Yes?" Damon responds as he pulls out his knife.

"You won't let this thing kill me right?" He asks a bit scared.

"Of course not. You ready?" Damon asks.

Stefan nods.

Damon takes his knife and cuts Stefan's neck, Stefan flinches in pain. The blood starts to drop onto the ground. Elizabeth can barely hold herself back. It takes everything to not bolt towards Stefan. Damon runs and hides in the bushes.

Lucky she hears a far away truck coming into town. She gets up and bolts away at it.

"Toby! Yes! Yes!" Meghan says crying tears of joy.

Meghan hugs Toby crying into his chest as they continue to drive.

Elizabeth lays in the middle of the road in wait for the car of two.

"Help!" Elizabeth yells.

"Oh no, Toby stop the car! Look!" Meghan yells pointing to Elizabeth struggling on the road ahead.

Toby stops the car and pulls over the girl on the road.

"Stay here." Toby says as he gets out of the car.

"Helpp..." Elizabeth fake coughed.

Toby runs over to Elizabeth as Meghan sits in the car.

Oh why must this happen? We're engaged for 1 minute and he's already telling me what to do! Meghan thought as she crossed her arms.

Meghan wasn't usually like this but a part of her told her to get out of the car and help the woman herself. After all, Meghan was the one to spot the woman by the road.

Meghan decided to go help as she got out of the car, but was confused when she saw no sign of her fiancé or the woman. See rubbed her eyes and screamed as the woman she saw in the road jumped her and bit her throat.

"Hmmm... Not bad..." Elizabeth said as she got into the car, patting the dashboard.

Since the Damon and Stefan were going to stay there all night Elizabeth took her time wiping her face of the blood from the two people she had just killed.

Using some makeup, she make herself look a little less, well, perfect. Since she was a vampire her completion was like a smooth statute. Because a strange, pale, woman driving in the middle of the forest does not look good. After she finished she started the car and went into the direction of Damon.

"I don't thinks they're coming!" Stefan whisper-yells to Damon as he still waits in the street.

Damon rolls his eyes.

Why must Stefan think that the vampire is just going to flock to him? We have to wait a while, or maybe a week even.

Stefan and Damon hear a car barreling down the road. Damon jumps out of the bushes to help Stefan off the road but the car parks on the side of the road.

Damon stops in his tracks as he sees a brunette get out of the car as she starts walking towards them. She's wearing a teal tank top with a black leather jacket and ripped jeans. He feels a bit dizzy as they both stop moving as there eyes meet.

Elizabeth drops her jaw at the sight of Damon, she's met many people, but never one like him.

Damon brushes off his shirt and leaves Stefan there as he walks towards to woman and lets out his hand.

"You two need some help?" Elizabeth says shaking Damon's hand.

"I'm Elizabeth." She says smiling at Damon.

Damon smiles back, "Damon, and this is my brother Stefan." Damon replies.

Stefan gets up and walks over to Elizabeth and Damon.

"Oh we were just umm..." Stefan says not finding the right lie.

"Laying in the street?" Elizabeth jokes shaking Stefan's hand.

"Pretty much." Stefan says shaking her hand as he smiles back.

"Your neck..." Elizabeth says, her face almost gives away what she is, but she has amazing self control. For blood anyway...

Stefan touches it and looks embarrassed.

Damon slightly panics.

"Don't worry I don't need an explanation, that's none of my business.." Elizabeth says putting both her hands in the 'stop!' position.

Damon and Stefan let out a sigh of relief.

"So are you visiting?" Damon asks quickly trying to change the subject.

"Actually I'm moving back here, I left with my parents along time ago, now that they're gone I've decided to come back. They left me the house." Elizabeth says. It's not a complete lie.

"Do you both live in town?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes, me and my brother live alone. We too have lost our parents." Stefan says, Damon basically slaps Stefan's back because he mentioned their mom and dad. A cruel memory.

"Well there is one thing I want to be my business..." Elizabeth say taking a pen and piece of paper out her purse. She quickly writes on it and hands it to Damon.

"I hope to see you again, Damon." She says smiling.

Damon and Stefan are frozen as Elizabeth walks back to her car and drives into to town.

She sighs as she passes a big sign right outside of town. It reads...

"Welcome to Mystic Falls!"

It has begun.

N/A

Sorry but this book won't be updated as often as my other books! Maybe once a week or every other week. Because I want to dump my heart and soul into this book because its my passion. I'm a huge fan of "The Vampire Diaries" and Damon.

Please Rate, Follow, and Comment!


	2. Chapter 2: Budding Love

Copywrited 2013  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

N/A  
I have decided to stop writing in 3rd/2nd (not sure) person because I'm better at writing in 1st person! Please forgive me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Damon's Pov  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I blush as Elizabeth gets in her car and drives away. I stand motionless in silence until,

"Oooo! Some ones getting laid!" Stefan says smacking me on me back. I turn to him and hit his arm.

I actually like that girl. Enough that for a second I completely forget what we were doing before she arrived.

But Stefan's blood starts to drip onto his shirt, causing me to quickly remember.

"Do you want to go home?" I ask him. I can tell he's still in a steady trance of pain.

"What? Are you kidding? I didn't get cut for nothing!" He says touching his neck.

"This is taking too long though." Stefan says jerking his hand back.

He walking into the middle of the street and cups his hand on the sides of his mouth.

"HEY! COME OUT AND GET ME YOU FREAK!" He screams. I want to go hit him, if any people hear they'll think we're insane. Or at least that Stefan's insane.

I laugh at him, vampires aren't that stupid. Some are smarter than us really. Or at least, I've been told.

"You can hunt by yourself if you want." I say smirking at him as I grab my bag of stakes, vervain and other essentials.

"Your seriously going to go home? Will a killer on the loose?!" Stefan asks confused and slightly pissed off. I don't think he approves of me leaving him out here.

"Yep." I say popping the 'p' at the end.

"Damon, we could get this thing tonight! We just... have to come up with a better plan!" Stefan shouts at me.

"Good luck with that." I say as I start to walk in the direction of my car.

Stefan doesn't move.

I keep walking.

"Fine!" Stefan says running to check up with me.

I smile as I hear his steps getting louder.

I win.

I stretch my arms and rub my eyes. I open my eyes and squint them as the sunlight irritates them. I sigh and get out of my bed. I glance at my alarm clock. It reads,

'6:40 am'

I sigh again since I don't even have to be up yet for school. At least I a morning person.

I make my bed and start walking towards my bathroom. I undress and run myself a shower.

I have time for a bath, but I didn't feel like that today. I usually only use the bath for special occasions.

I step out of the shower and dry myself off, afterwards I exit my bathroom and head towards my dresser. I put on my underwear and pick out my clothes for today.

After I comb my hair, I look at my clock one more time, it reads,

'7:00am'

I grab my backpack and decide to go check up on Stefan before I leave in my car. He usually likes to ride with me anyway.

I walk out of my room and walk into the hallway, I make my way to Stefan's room and knock on the door.

No answer.

I sigh and knock again.

No answer.

"Stefan? You ready?" I yell at the door.

No answer.

I slowly open the door to his bedroom and look inside.

He's not in there!

I walk into the room and look around.

That little jerk left without saying a word to me! What did I do wrong?

I storm out of his room and head down stairs. I look in the other rooms as well just to make sure he's actually gone.

Sure enough, his car is gone.

He must of left when I was in the shower...  
But why would he be up so early? I shrug and hop into my car. I pull out of the drive way and close the garage. I continue driving until I finally get to school.

Elizabeth's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pull up to the school and sigh. I've been to school so many times. But if I'm going to act normal to these people I'll need to attend a school. Hopefully this one is the best option.

I get out of the car and slam the door. I shove my way threw the crowd of people and make my way into the building.

I wonder why so many people are lost, maybe school only started a week ago..?

I look around and suddenly a amazing thought hits me. What if Damon goes to this school?! Yes please! It's not even unlikely, this town is super small still. This might be the only high school in Mystic Falls.

I look around at the sighs until finally I find the principles office. I walk inside and she looks up.

"Ah, Elizabeth...Sheridan?" She says unsure of how to pronounce my last name.

"Yes." I say as emotionless as possible, I roll my eyes. But she doesn't notice.

"I looked over your records and didn't find much anything oddly. But your paperwork checks out. Expect you forgot to put in your birthday..." She says shoving a paper to me on the desk.

I glance at it then look back up at her.

"I don't think you need that information." I say looking at her square in the eyes.

Her eyes roll down to the paper an then she looks back at me.

"Your right... We don't need that information.." She says pulling the paper back towards her. I grin.

"Welcome to our school Elizabeth. Here is your list of classes." She says handing me a paper. I sigh as I see all my classes lined up into one place. Overwhelming.

I get out of my chair and leave the office, I turn right as I look down onto my paper as I bump into someone.

"Oh sorry..-" they say.

I look up from my paper and I am elated to see Damon.

"You gotta be kidding me! Just so you know, I'm not staking you. You just keep appearing!" I say smiling at him.

"You're enrolling here?" Damon asks smiling back.

"Actually I just did!" I reply.

"That's great! I hope I have you in all my classes!" Damon tells me, obviously he's excited like I am.

"I hope so too! See ya around." I say waving, I start to walk away..

"See ya!" He yells back at me.

I grin as I walk away from him.

I swear that boy makes me go insane!


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

Copywrited 2013

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Damon's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smile as Elizabeth walks away, I look like an idiot. I can even feel the stares of people looking at me since I kept standing there. Finally I stop smiling and run to my class.

Damn, I'm so pissed at Stefan. I mean, the least he could of done was at least tell me he was leaving! I always tell him.

I finally reach Mr. Saltzman's classroom and peek my head inside. My eyes widen when I realize that Stefan's not sitting there. Suddenly it crosses my mind that maybe he snuck out because of the vampire thing. Oh no...

I walk in and take my seat, although I'm extremely worried I appear calm as I somehow make it threw history class.

As soon as the bell ring I basically fly out of my chair, I pull out my blackberry and instantly call Stefan.

Oddly enough, he answers.

Stefan: "Yes?"

Damon: "Stefan! Where the hell are you?!"

Stefan: "Oh did I scare you? Caroline was texting me and wanted me to come over."

Damon: "WHAT?!"

Stefan: "Yeah I spent the night at her house, that's why I'm on my way to school now."

Damon: "Oh wow! So while I'm worrying about you in history your just having sex, your so dead."

Stefan: "GEZZ! I'm sorry! I'll be there soon! What's my next class?"

Damon: "Why don't you ask Caroline?"

*Damon Hangs Up*

I can't believe him sometimes! He could have at least left a note, he knows how much I worry after what happened to mom and dad, it might have been a fire... But was started by vampires.. God I hate those things...

Finally time for lunch! After grabbing my food I look for Stefan, my blood starts to boil when I spot him and Caroline chitchatting with Matt and Bonnie. They might all be my best friends but I don't need to face Stefan right now. It's been a while since I've been this mad at him.

My eyes light up when I see Elizabeth poking her food in a corner. I grin and start to walk towards her.

My stomach feels weird when her eyes meet mine, a gorgeous grin spreads onto her face and I finally am next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask smirking at her, she lightly giggles while looking at the chair then looks back up at me.

"Nope." She says popping the 'p'.

"Wonderful!" I say sitting down, I set my tray in front of me and look back at her.

She pokes her food, I notice she has yet to even take a bite of anything and I drown my eyebrows.

"Yeah, the food here sucks. We could go out to eat somewhere if you like. After all they do give us free rein at lunch." I say cupping my hands. She turns to me and smiles. I smile back as she tilts her head at me.

"Really? I guess you learn something new everyday." She says putting her left hand under her chin, as her gaze enters my eyes.

"Hey, when did school start again?" She asks me, a little surprised I answer saying,

"A week ago."

"Oh, thanks," she says looking back down at her food.

"You know, there's a party tonight in the woods, it's sorta a back-to-school thing. There will be beer."

"Hmmmm..."

"I was hoping you would join me."

"Of course. That sounds lovely Damon."

I smile at her as she finally try's the food, she cringes as it touches her tongue.

"No good?" I ask laughing.

"I guess I'm just not hungry.." She replies as she starts to laugh with me.

After I finish my dinner I grab my car keys and go to the party, Elizabeth said she was going to meet me there. I guess this is sorta a date. I want to be her boyfriend. I've have girlfriends before, and none of them made me this... made me feel... like... this...

Finally I reach the party, I hear people shouting and loud music. I park and hop out of my car. As soon as I shut the door to my car I jump when I see Elizabeth standing inches away.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I scared you didn't I?" She says apologetically.

"No of course not! I'm glad you came though. Lets go!" I say, a blush creeps onto my face as I grab her wrist and basically drag her to the bonfire.

Elizabeth's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon grabs my wrist and lightly tugs it and drags me along.

"You know you don't have to pull me! Now, where's the beer you the sounds so important?" I yell over the music in a joking manner.

Damon lets go of my wrist and we walk over to a table by a bunch of kegs.

He grabs two cups and fills them up, he hands me one. I gladly take it and smile.

"Thank-you." I say taking a sip, wow, this is really good.

"No problem. It's the expensive beer, the majors son threw this party, so you know, rich beer. He might be a douse bag but his party are sick!" He tells me. I take another sip.

"Damon! Hey!" A girl says running up to us. She hugs him then her eyes drift to me.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Bonnie!" 'Bonnie' shouts over the music. She lets out her hand and I grab and shake. She makes a confused face and quickly jerks away. I scan her up and down in a confused motion.

Suddenly three more people approach me and Damon, they all seem to be friends with Damon by their actions.

In a weird sync they all look at me like I'm an alien, like they.. Know..

"Who's...?-" One of they asks.

"This is Elizabeth." Damon says putting his hand on my shoulder, I look at it an he pulls it away. I turn back to the crowd or Damon's friends in wonder if they're trustworthy or not.

"Well, I'm Caroline, that's Bonnie, Matt, and ...-"

"Stefan." I say smiling, "We've met." I add.

"So are you new?" Caroline asks me.

"Yeah, I lived here a while ago but left, family stuff you know, and when they died, after a while, I decided to come back. This town is, special, it's pretty different if you ask me!" I say grinning, I notice Caroline's features, her flush cheeks and pink lips, basically covered in eye shadow, topped of with fake eyelashes.

"Oh cool! So you have a house here?" Bonnie says speaking up finally, I had the impression she felt something when we touched, but I guess not.

"Yeah, it's really big. It's been passed down for decades, and now it's mine I guess, no more bills to pay it off either, just heat, water, and other basic stuff." I reply looking towards her.

"Sweet! I'd love to see it sometime!" She says ending our conversation. I look over to Damon and see his face expression is not happy I back up to him and feel his jacket brush against my bare skin.

"Aren't you cold in that dress?" Matt asks me then finishes his beer.

I look down at my elbows and arms and shrug. I look back up to see Stefan's eyes squint and his jaw clench, but he goes back to normal when he noticed I'm looking at him.

I take another sip of my beer and look back at Damon, he appears to be staring at Stefan.

"Guys can I talk to Stefan for a moment please?" Damon says giving a death stare at Stefan.

I walk over to Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie and we walk away as we continue to talk.

I look over to see Stefan and Damon still fighting, er... Talking.

"I'm going to the bathroom..." I say looking around.

"Sorry Elizabeth, only bathroom here is the woods." Matt says leaning against a tree.

"Thats fine." I say walking away, I continue walking into the woods and spot two people kissing against yet another tree. I vampire speed up to them and snap the girls neck. I cover the boys mouth and look into his eyes saying,

"You won't remember this happening, this won't hurt, don't make a sound."

My fangs come out and I bite his neck, I gulp down blood until I feel him fading, I pull my head away and look back at the girl. I wipe the blood from my face onto her mouth and grab a stick. I stake her like a vampire a walk back over to Matt, Bonnie and Caroline.

God I hope they buy that...


	4. Chapter 4: The Sleepover

Copywrited 2013

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Damon's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry! Your right, I should have left a note! Please?" Stefan says and I look over to Elizabeth.

"Fine. I'm sorry..." I admit looking back at him. I pat his should and almost walk away, but I turn back to him and ask,

"Why did you look at Liz funny?" I ask putting my hands on my hips.

"Really Damon? Come on, we've fought all night! Just put this to rest," Stefan says walking past me over to the rest of the gang. I turn to follow him, I smile when I see Elizabeth and all my friends laughing uncontrollably. I jog over there, almost spilling my beer. I take a huge sip an finish it, I set the empty cup on a stump and and as I finally reach Elizabeth, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Stefan.

Elizabeth looks over to me laughing.

"They're all drunk!" She yells over the music.

"Is she drunk?" I ask pointing over to Bonnie, she never gets drunk.

"Nope, but I actually I do think I am, a little bit..." Bonnie says giggling.

"Hey! Do y'all wanna come see my place?" Liz says, everyone's face lights up but Stefan's, seriously wants his problem?

"Yeah!"

"Why not?"

"Sweet! Of course!"

"Sure.."

"Yeah huh!"

We all agree. I look over into her eyes, why not? I repeat again in my head. Why not?

"My car has the most seats, but Elizabeth you can drive," I say, everyone nods and follows me to my car.

Elizabeth gets in the driver's seat and I get shotgun.

Everyone else jumps in laughing for some reason...

Elizabeth parks my car and pulls out the keys. She sighs loudly before turning to all of us and saying,

"Well, this is it. We're here."

"Whoa, is this seriously your house?" Caroline says as her jaw drops.

"Yeah... It's a little much for one person..." Elizabeth responds turning back to face the house.

"Well I'll gladly move in with you!" Caroline says moving her head trying to get a bigger view of the front.

Elizabeth laughs and gets out if the car. We all get out as well.

Elizabeth leads us to the front and pulls out a pair of rings with at least 1,000 keys on it. She opens the door and puts the ring back in her purse. Leaving the door open as she enters the house.

"Well? Come in!" Elizabeth shouts from the inside.

We all enter looking around, rugs scatter the floor, beautiful paints cover the walls, topped off with old, antique furniture.

"Wow, this is... beautiful," Bonnie says in awe.

"Yeah I guess, but it's a bitch to clean," Elizabeth says walking in, she kicks off her shoes and turns back to us.

"Coats and shoes off please. Then would you guys like a tour?" She asks excited.

"Yes!" We all reply in unison, we take off our coats and shoes as we begin the tour of Elizabeth's house.

"Your so lucky! This house is amazing," Matt says admiring the rugs.

"Thanks. You know, you guys can spend the night, after all, I do have 5 bedrooms," Elizabeth says sitting in one of the couches.

"That's a little much don't you think Elizabeth? We kinda did just meet you tonight..." Bonnie says unsurely.

"Well I know, but it's your choice. Friends of Damon are surly friend of mine!" Elizabeth say gazing at me.

"But there are only five beds..." I say looking at her seriously.

"Well, actually I'm going to take off.." Bonnie says looking at everyone.

"No Bonnie come on! Your drunkish and tired! What better option do you see?" Caroline says frantically.

"Well, Caroline you can sleep with Bonnie I'm actually am leaving." Stefan says literally grabbing his coat and shoes. He puts them on and leaves. Wow.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry about my brother.." I say joining her on the couch.

"It's fine," She says shrugging, she doesn't look affected at all though so I leave the subject alone.

"Hey wheres that door lead to?" Caroline asks pointing to a rustic door in the corner of the room.

"Basement, it's dangerous to go down there, you know, since its old and stuff," Lizzy says looking over at it.

Caroline grabs Bonnie's hand and drags her towards one of the bedrooms saying,

"Goodnight everyone!" With that they were gone.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Does Stefan hate me?"

"No, he just doesn't know you."

"Okay, I'm going to my bedroom, you two boys go find the other ones.."

"Okay."

Elizabeth walks out of the room and heads upstairs. Me and Matt look at each other in unison.

I get of the couch and head upstairs, Matt follows.

Elizabeth's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I head upstairs and go into my bedroom. I close the door. I stare at my bed and finally walk toward it. As I do this I hear Damon and Matt's footsteps coming upstairs. I decide I'm to tired to change as I continue walking towards my bed and I sprawl my arms and legs everywhere.

I close my eyes and drift asleep.

I open my eyes, at first I don't move, but suddenly I jump up to look around in my room. But to my surprise I'm the only soul in my room. I listen closely, snores. No one but me is awake.

I force myself out of bed and change. I probably should take a shower but I have guests.

I put on a pain red casual dress and my black leather jean-jacket. I thrown on some basic makeup and exit my room. But before I take another step I look around for some sort of clock. I finally spot the hallway grandfather. It reads,

10:21am

Good. So it's okay if I wake since its not too early. I don't know who's in what room except Bonnie and Caroline, so I decide I'll wake them up first.

I start walking down the hallway causing creaky mayhem, I realize I could just use vampire speed. So I do, and before I know it, I'm in the living room. I walk in normal speed over to the bedroom door and peek inside carefully. Caroline and Bonnie are both fast asleep. I walk in the room and carefully shut the door.

"Caroline! Bonnie! Wake up!" I yell in their faces. They both slightly jump and lock their eyes.

"I'm going to the kitchen to make breakfast for all y'all. Anyone not like eggs an bacon?" I ask as I am about to leave the room.

"No," Bonnie manages to peep out. I leave the room and head to the kitchen.

After everyone gets up and comes in for breakfast I fill plates with food and serve everyone.

"Aren't you eating?" Damon asks taking a bit out of my puffy scrambled eggs.

Oh god, Im new at this 'act human' thing. Quick Elizabeth lie!

"I'm not hungry. I probably eat at lunch," I lie. Hopefully it's believable.

"Oh god, your not bingeing are you?" Caroline asks shoveling down her food, she's almost done.

"No," I say laughing, bingeing? If I knew any better I'd say Caroline's the one bingeing.

"These are really good," Matt says crunching his bacon. I smile and say,

"Thanks."

I say watching them all eat, I can eat normal food even though it doesn't do anything for me.

After they all finish eating everyone but Damon leaves, we sit on the couch in my living room and talk.

We laugh as I look over at the clock,

4:00pm

"We've been talking for hours!"

"Time flys when your having fun I guess."

I look over a gaze into his eyes, the perfect shade of blue. Like a pool, I just want to swim in his eyes, as he fills me with his love. I reach over and rest my hand on his. I stare into his perfect eyes and he leans closer to me. I lean closer to him, until our lips touch.

Happiness. At that very moment I felt at total peace.

Total Bliss.


End file.
